I'll Never Get Over You
by lpsrecord
Summary: Santana heard Brittany is married and leaves her a voicemail. Inpired by Adele's "Someone Like You".
1. I'll Never Get Over You

**Title: **I'll Never Get Over You  
><strong>Author: <strong>lps-record  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong>None.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ficlet- Santana heard Brittany is married and leaves her a voicemail. Inpired by Adele's "Someone Like You".

**A/N: A very short little ficlet. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and if it doesn't make any sense or doesn't have any good flow it's because I literally wrote it in 15 mins. It was a cathartic experince. This is my first Brittana experince, let's see how it goes.**

_**I dedicate this to all the unrequited lovers out there who have fallen in love with their best friends and had to endure seeing them be with someone else. **_

_**Also to Adele. Adele, you make me feel things. Thank You. **_

_**Oh, and Naya Rivara, your character's story is mine personafied.**_

**All mistake are mine. All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and team.**

* * *

><p><em>You have one unheard message. To listen to your message please press 1:<em>

*beep*

[crackle]

"Hey Britt it's me. I, uh, [a chuckle is heard] I'm actually very happy you haven't changed your number in the last, what, 10 years? [Soft giggle] Um, I wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you the last couple of years. I don't know if you heard but I came back to Lima a little while ago to visit my family. I ran into Tina and you won't believe what went through my mind when she told me you settled down here in Lima and that you were now Mrs. Abrams.

[Airy, somber laugh]

I don't know if I should be hurt or relieved that you didn't send me an invitation to your wedding, but I guess you know me too well and know how volatile and unpredictable I can be. In one hand, I wouldn't have attended a wedding in which I would get to see the love of my life marry someone that wasn't me. But in the other hand, and despite everything, I'd probably would've shown up to show you my support, because that's what friends do and your friendship has been one of the most important ones in my life. I would've sacrificed my emotions for you, just to see you happy. Because I loved seeing you happy, because you'd glow and you would giggle and I don't know how I would've handled you glowing and looking at him with your baby blues.

I honestly hope he makes you happy and that he'll be able to provide everything I couldn't. That he'll love you openly and without fear. That he'll know you only like the marshmallows in your Lucky Charms, that he'll know which corner of Lima Heights to get Lord Tubbington's illegal Cuban cigars from and that he'll know how to touch and kiss that spot on your lower back that makes your toes curl.

I'll try to get over you but I think I won't ever find someone like you again. You've always been so unique, like a unicorn. And no one will ever compare to that blonde, blue-eyed girl I fell for in 1st grade. The little girl who placed a Hello Kitty band-aid on my scraped knee and told me a hilarious story of an octopus driving a submarine to stop me from crying. Or that sexy 17 year old cheerleader who would with one word could stop me from ripping someone a new one.

You know, I'm kind of glad you sometimes forget how to answer your phone and that this call went directly to voicemail because hearing your voice after all this time would've killed me.

I want you to know that if I ever cross your mind in the future, remember what we had and that I'll always regret not fighting for you, for us, and know that I'll probably love you forever. I pinky promise you that.

I love you, Brittany.

Bye."

_End of message. To delete this message press-_

[Broken sobs from a blonde fade into the night]

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<strong>


	2. I'll Never Sleep Again

**Title: I'll Never Sleep Again**  
><strong>Author: lps-record<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M (Sex and prescription drug use)<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Ficlet: Kind of a second part to "I'll Never Get Over You" but not really? Brittany POV. Inspired by the Dum Dum Girls "Bedroom Eyes".<strong>

_**A/N: Was going to post this seperately but I didn't :)**_

_**Warning: There is mention of Bartie sex, but it's brief.**_

_**Glee and it's characters are not mine. All mistakes found in this piece are completely mine.**_

_**Please do enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>She absentmindedly stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, watching the light of the moon cast shadows upon it. She liked to imagine them come to life in a form of an animal or object, her own constellations scrawled haphazardly across the darkness. She mostly blamed the Ambien though. She took them on the nights when thoughts of her became too much and muting them was the only option, specially when he was around. The only thing she hated about them was how long it took for them to hit.<p>

She turned her head and watched her husband's face set deep in slumber. She inched herself away from him. She didn't want to feel the heat of their naked bodies touching. She resented him, and it wasn't his fault, his disability, his incapacitated body. She hated it when he was in the mood to fuck. Throwing her body unto his small manhood, riding him for 5 minutes before he snorted a breath and came inside her. The only way she could come was thinking about her.

Her eyes turned towards her doorway, her mind hazy and in limbo, thinking she had seen the raven girl of her past, the broken woman of the voicemail. She thought she could see those dark brown eyes, those sultry eyes that held so much sensuality they could make her cum in an instant. She missed her, her body, her voice. She missed being fucked and made love to by her. She remembered passionate nights, long nights, of moans, of silky wetness, of smooth, hairless skin. Of soft, feminine, ripples of muscle. She longed for her tan body between her legs thrusting into her with such force, they rocked harshly against whatever surface their hormones had lead them to.

A shiver of pleasure shot from her spine down to her clit as she came to realization that her hand had, by its own accord, settled between her thighs. She let out the subtlest of moans as her middle fingertip grazed over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She circled it in a way that only her and her past lover knew of. She felt herself unconsciously spread her thighs for her invisible lover to settle between. She closed her eyes imagining her clearly, gasping as she remembered that way it used to feel having the Latina's hand caressing her.

She reached behind her to grasp the pillow behind her head, bringing over her face to muffle her screams of pleasure from the man next to her. It was a cheap substitute for the tan shoulder she used to leave her love-bites on.

Her finger circled her entrance, teasing. She hated it when brunette would tease. She would dip inside a centimeter, just enough to drag a pleasurable sigh from her, enough to scratch down her back, just to withdraw them and giggle hotly into her sweaty neck.

"How much do you want me inside of you Brit-Brit?", she would say.

And the blonde would just moan a "Fuck me already, San" into her ear and the Latina would growl in response and thrust inside her with two digits, causing her to arch and hiss her lover's name in pure ecstasy.

She entered herself, imitating that passionate action, groaning her ex-lovers name into the pillow. She rocked her hips against the motion, undulating around her fingers. Her face felt hot and she knew that the Ambien was making her feel everything much more vivildy. She curled her fingers one last time touching that spot, biting a moan into the pillow as her body stilled and then shook in sheer euphoria.

She exhaled, and dropped boneless back into her bed. Her mind was fuzzy and the shapes were starting to disappear. A feeling of gradual desolation settled over her as the visions of her lover vanished. She curled into her pillow yearning for arms to wrap her from behind and comfort her after an intense night. She lived for the moments post sex. Those wore the moments Santana would quietly whisper her love into her ear.

The sunrise was coming. She anticipated it. She wouldn't be trapped between a worlds of reality when the sun was up. She would sleep in hopes Santana would meet her there.


End file.
